Alvin's Munk Out!
by Chipettegirl4life
Summary: Alvin is about to confess his love for Brittany, when he ends up in the hospital... with no memory at all! Can Alvin remember who he is, or will his memory be lost, forever? Bad summery... WAY better story! Please R&R! Multi-Chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Love 'n War

**Chapter 1: Love 'n War**

Brittany Seville slowly walked down the eerie hallway in silence, the hum of it echoed throughout the usually loud hall. She chewed on her lip, utterly confused until she heard faint voices from around a sharp corner. Peering over it, she saw the last boy on earth she wanted to see: Alvin. No much how much she loved him, she just couldn't stand him! Couldn't he see that all she wanted him to do was be her perfect guy?

"What's Alvin up to this time?" She asked herself angrily as she stormed off toward him and the crowd of mostly girls that surrounded him. She slipped past the human's girl's feet, and bumped into her sisters. "Sorry."

"Oh it's okay." Jeanette whispered softly, giving her older sister a slight smile. Brittany squinted as she stared at Alvin, as his lips moved slowly. She caught only a few words from his mouth, and realized that he was singing love songs… to every girl he saw. That's when his eyes caught Brittany's, he stopped singing, and just stared. He felt sweat dampen his fur and his hands got clammy.

"Britt?"

"Alvin, what are you doing?" Brittany asked, folding her arms over her chest. She glowered at him, eyeing him in disappointment.

"I'm flirting with some cute girls Britt, stop ruining my moment." Alvin whispered, shaking his head as he glared intently at her. She rolled her eyes with a toss of her head; she yanked on Alvin shirt collar and dragged him around the corner. He made the 'call me' sign just before he disappeared in the gloomy hall.

"He's done it now." Eleanor whispered into Jeanette's ears, as they raced toward their sister, followed by a cautious Simon and Theodore.

"Alvin Seville, why did you do that?"

"Why do you care? It's not like you like me or anything." Alvin snapped in her face, staring straight into her electric blue eyes. His insides bubbled around her, causing him to shiver slightly.

"You're right I don't like you. I care because," Brittany cast a look around the hall and caught sight of her sister, "because you're hurting Jeanette's feelings. She likes you Alvin."

"I do?," Jeanette began to protest, but Brittany glared at her mouthing 'just go alone, please!' Jeanette heaved a sigh and nodded, "Oh I do! Why would you tell him that Britt? Ugh! I h-hate you?" Eleanor face palmed, shaking her golden piggy tails.

"Jeanette," she whispered, "you're a terrible actress."

"Oh, I-I'm s-sorry." Jeanette whispered under her breath, staring at her feet with burning checks. Alvin rolled his eyes at the girls, a smirk on his face.

"Aww, you care about me Britt? That's so sweet!" Alvin teased a sparkle in his eye. Brittany pulled him by the collar of his shirt again making it so that they could fell each other's hot breath in each other's faces.

"Don't ever tease me again or I sweat that-,"

"Guy, please stop with the fighting! Can't you admit you like each other already?" Simon said annoyed, raising his eyebrow at his stared, a certain flicker of annoyance in his eyes. Brittany's and Alvin's faces burned red, looking at the floor instead of each other.

"I like her- as a friend. 'Kay? Nothing more, nothing less!" Alvin protested, kicking the floor in embarrassment, why had Si said that, out loud, in school, in front of Britt?

"Yeah, what reason would we have to like each other more?" Brittany questioned, releasing her grip from Alvin's hoodie collar and placing her hands gently onto her hips. She pursed her lips annoyed, flicking her ear.

"Yeah, the day I tell Brittany I love her is the day I die! If you want me to admit a love that isn't real, why don't you tell Jeanette how much you love her, huh?" Alvin snapped back, much to Simon's dismay.

"W-wh-what are you talking about?" Simon stuttered, dumbfounded. "Wh-why don't you mind your own business?"

"Yeah!" Theodore chimed in, stepping closer to Simon. "It'll be okay Si." Brittany heaved a sigh once again, as she slipped away from the group of friends. Opening the door to her High School, she entered the Courtyard outside. Lush green grass sprouted from the ground and consumed the landscape, dark pink flowers and pure white ones bloomed. Towering trees swayed gently in the breeze, steadily standing all where they stood for what Brittany guess decades.

"Britt, are you okay?" A voice said from behind her, making her jump. She turned and looked eye to eye with Alvin.

"Why do you care so much?" She snapped, sitting down on a hard wooden bench that wrecked of… fried eggs?

"Well because I…, err… because we're friends?" Alvin whispered as he tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear. _Why didn't I think of that one in the hall? _Brittany thought to herself.

"Fine, I'll take that as an answer for now. Anyway, about that question before, I feel slightly awkward, why would Si say that so loud?"

"Don't let it get to you, Si likes to rush things. Like the way he thinks our friendship will turn into so much more. Crazy right?" Alvin chuckled lightly, but in his mind, it wasn't crazy at all. He loved Britt more than anything, but did she love him back?

"Yeah, so crazy!" She said in a distant voice, as if her mind were somewhere else.

"Well, Britt I've always wanted to tell you this but I've been too scared, you can say. Now, I'm just going to say it Britt. Hear it goes, what I'm about to say. The three words I have been frightened to tell you since I saw you in the hall, ready? Will I certainly am-," Alvin said, but Brittany caught him off.

"Just say it already."

"Don't rush me. This is a serious matter!" Alvin replied back, his hot-headedness taking him over like a bad night.

"Serious with you? Ha! That's the last thing anyone would except from _you_." Brittany chuckled, holding her sides as she exploded in laughter. Alvin felt his face burn, chewing his cheek. Was it the right time to tell her how much he cared for her? Loved her?

"Well I-,"

"Hey squirts!" A voice called out behind them it was rough around the edges, grinded Alvin's ears in anger.

"Ryan get outta here, can't ya see I'm busy here?" Alvin asked angrily, wanting to knock his lights out.

"What's it to ya squirt?" Ryan asked chuckling in Alvin's shocked face, "are you going to scratch me to death?"

"Don't tick me off or I just might." Alvin replied stepping a little closer to Ryan's face. Ryan's eyes darkened, as did Alvin's.

"Hey, knock it off you two before I scratch both of you!" Brittany growled, butting in.

"Aww, like I'm scared of a little wimpy girl like you!" Ryan's voice came out in a mixture of amusement, and laughter.

"Leave her alone!" Alvin said hastily, gripping Brittany's hand so tight it nearly cut of the circulation as he pulled her behind him.

"Standing up for your girlfriend are you fur ball? That's cute, but not _that_ cute." Ryan retorted, snorting loudly.

"She isn't my girlfriend but how 'bout you try make me mad and just see how cute this really is?" Alvin said sarcastically, giving a sly smirk.

"Think you're so smart do you? Will let's see how smart you are now!" With that, Ryan picked up Alvin by his bushy light brown tail and threw him against the wall. Brittany screamed out in terror, her icy blue eyes wide in fear, concern, shock and most of all, anger.

"What did you do you monster?" Brittany hissed, looking over at her counterpart. "You hurt him!"

"I might just do the same to you." Ryan growled, as he reached out for her fluffy auburn tail, Alvin got to his feet wobbling, and raced to him. This time, Alvin punched Ryan on the jaw, and Ryan shrieked in pain. Squinting his eyes, Ryan knew it was time to step up his game. He was a human; he wasn't going to be pushed around some short stubby chipmunk! He threw Alvin against the brick wall, and he groaned in pain. Alvin felt dizzy, and to his horror, Ryan picked him up again and threw him at the wall, this time Alvin's head hit it first. He went out cold, but even so, Ryan was going to do it again!

_He's going to kill him!_ Brittany thought in horror, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Before Alvin's limp body could fly from Ryan's fingers, Brittany thought up a plan.

"Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor, Theodore! Come quick please, Alvin's hurt and Ryan is-," Her sentence was cut short as Ryan threw Alvin down to the ground and picked her up instead. In the bright afternoon, Brittany could just make out the shape of a bird overhead. _This can be my chance… _

"Whoa, treasure in the sky? It's amazing look!" Stupidity took over Ryan's simple mind and he looked up, and much to his disgust, the bird's dropping landed right in his eye.

"Haha Ryan!" Brittany laughed to herself as he opened his clammy palm. She landed on all fours, pain shooting in her body from the fall, but one thing was on her mind: Alvin. Was he okay? Was he _alive?_ He had to be!

She came up to his limp figure, as he lay in the spring green grass. Blood dripped from a deep gash on his forehead, as she touched his stone cold hand desperately.

"Alvin wake up! Please, I-I love you!" She whispered into his ear gently, blinking away her tears. Just as she was about to burst into hysterical fit of tears and sadness, the remaining chipmunks and chipettes arrived.

"What happened?" Theodore demanded his dark green eyes wide in bewilderment. Eleanor looked over at her innocent love, and pulled her arm over his eyes.

"Brittany, what did you do to Alvin? I never except this much for you." Simon burst out in shock, his sapphire eyes twinkled in astonishment.

"Ryan did it! For a genius you're stupid! He's hurt bad, isn't someone going to call the ambulance?" Brittany asked with desperation in her voice, her face pale with anxiety. She placed his head in her arms, looking down at him, a single clear tear dripping down onto his hoodie. "Alvin, please live through this, for me." Just then, she heard the ambulance in the distance, its siren so loud she could have sworn it popped her ear drums. She sighed, what if Alvin didn't live through it? Then she wouldn't either, at this point, that's all she seemed to know.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

**Chapter 2: Awakening **

Brittany sat in the waiting room, her eyes lit with anger like a fire, being feed on by her hate.

"Ugh, can you believe Ryan? He was supposed to be one of Alvin's best friends! He should get expelled, or worse, I might just sue him! No, I'll kill him! That's what I'll do, that's all I CAN do!" Brittany growled, staring out in the distance with rage, her words stuck in her mind.

"Brittany, we all a-are scared for Alvin, b-but you realize that he'll be alright? I'm sure of it! The compact of the blows I must a-admit were severe, but his injuries weren't as bad as you think!" Jeanette lied, in truth; his injuries were as bad as you could think if in this kind of situation, you can think at all. "There really is no need to kill anyone."

"Jeanette does have a point." Simon agreed, as did everyone else. The silence that followed afterward got on everyone's nerves, where was Alvin's smarty remark? Then they all remembered he was in the hospital room down the hall, gently sleeping off his injuries, probably thinking up his revenge already. "I've never thought I'd say this but…, I miss Alvin already!"

"Me too Si, me too, but this is Alvin we're talking about. I believe we can trust on his survival skills and strength, he won't and I repeat that he won't just give up on life now!" Brittany said with every ounce of courage she could muster, but in all truth, she was mostly trying to convince herself. To most of the chipmunk's surprise, including Dave their adoptive father, that she had taken the loss worse than the others.

Suddenly Claire appeared with a gentle smile, a dark skinned nurse with folds of pure raven hair smiled at them all.

"You must be the chipmunks," she began, and Brittany could imagine Alvin's replay 'obviously!', "Alvin Seville's room is the down the hall, first to your right. He has a very bad concussion, so please try to talk in indoor voices, no shouting, yelling, or screaming, and no, and I repeat no stressing him out. Oh and I must tell you-," But before her sentence was completed, they heard a patient scream out her name. "Oh I must be off."

"Thanks so much for your help." Dave said softly and she nodded in acknowledgement before turning on her heel sharply. _Tell us what?_ Brittany thought as she leaped gently from the soft chair. "Remember what the nurse said guys. We don't want him to have to stay here longer, do we?"

"Not really." Everyone replied, missing the absence of him with saddened hearts. Dave was mostly concerned about Brittany, even though he knew with all his might she was a tough girl.

"Brittany, I promise you with all my heart that he won't die, not on my watch," He whispered softly, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled meekly, although her heart skipped a frantic beat. What if he was bleeding badly, or worse? They opened the door and crept silently into the dim lighted room. It took a few seconds and a lot of blinking for their eyes to adjust to the change in lighting.

"Why's it so dark?"

"Because Brittany, with too bright of a light with an concussion can make it worse, loud noises, too much thinking, stress, heavy reading, and TV can also have an effect on those with concussions." Simon said matter-of-factly, smiling to himself proudly.

"Well whatever, I'm more focused on Alvin." Brittany replied, looking onto the completely white bed sheet. It was so white in fact, that it nearly blinded her. She heaved a sigh once more, before leaping onto it gently. The others followed, being as silent as possible. Alvin groaned, stirring slightly at the sudden movements. Brittany stared, biting her lip. Was he going to wake up?

"Brittany, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it!" Theodore said a bit too loud, and his words were followed by a louder groan.

"I know you're trying to cheer me up Theo but remember, quiet." Eleanor whispered gently and soothingly like honey. She gripped his hand, and he smiled to himself in a goofy way that almost mad her giggle, but she just smiled at him, her precious green eyes sparkling. Then, they heard it, the mumble from the familiar voice.

"Ugh, go away; you're messing up my bed." Alvin mumbled from under his breath, his light brown fur pressed against his sheets softly.

"Alvin?" Brittany whispered expected him to answer halfheartedly, but when she got no reply, she felt her stomach tighten. "Oh my gosh, please Alvin be okay!" This time, Alvin arose from his bed, a bandage wrapped tightly around his head. He felt it, and then the blood that stained it. He stiffened his face hardening. He gazed at them for a moment, blinking with a confused look.

"Alvin, so nice to see you awake," Dave whispered from the side of the bed, sitting promptly on the floor with a wide grin.

"What?" Alvin whispered, dazed as he placed a confused hand on his head, it stung, but refused to move it from his throbbing temples.

"What do you mean what? He said exactly what he meant." Brittany whispered back in a hiss, and his eyebrows rose in confusion, "don't play dumb with me."

"I don't get it."  
"Get what?"

"Alvin who?" Alvin asked plainly, gazing at confused gazes and glances from dumbfounded family members and friends all around. Eve his mysterious roommate he didn't even know seemed confused.

"What do you mean Alvin who? Alvin Seville, in other words you." Brittany replied, her voice rising to a dangerous level. She was beginning to worry, and wonder. "Why do you ask?"

"Alvin Seville? That's one heck of a name!" Alvin laughed to himself, but winced afterward, rubbing once again his throbbing temples. He blinked a few times, still trying to adjust to the dim lights in the room. "Why so dark?"

"Ugh, I've already had this-, Oh never mind, what's the use? You have a concussion Alvin. Ryan beat you up remember, or did you get the concussion side effect forgetting?" Simon replied pushing his thick lens glasses. Alvin only shook his head, biting his lip. He just realized something; he couldn't remember that, but not only that, but anything at all! He didn't remember his own name, although he assumed that it was Alvin, due to the recent events that unfolded before him like a movie. He didn't know how to tell them, whoever these people laid out before him was. Was he just supposed to say, 'oh sorry, can you tell me who Ryan is again, I don't remember, ANYTHING?' _Calm down…erm… Alvin! You don't need to stress yourself out. _

"Alvin you okay?" A voice that reminded him of an angel said, and just as his eyes adjusted, he felt blind. A beautiful girl with auburn hair and fur with a ponytail stood before him, a concerned look on her face, and beautiful shining sky blue eyes.

"Wow…, are you an angel?" Alvin asked eyeing her from head to toe. She blushed from under her fur, her cheeks turning a deep ruby red. She knew Alvin was a flirt, but to flirt with her, something HAD to be up.

"Are you okay, you don't usually flirt with me?" Brittany whispered hoarsely, a lump forming inside her throat. _What's with Alvin? He hasn't made sense at all since we got in here and he woke up. Something is up, but what? Does this have to do with what the nurse was going to tell us?_ Brittany wondered to herself, just as Alvin began to speak.

"I don't? Why would anyone refrain from doing that to… um… what's your name?" Alvin felt embarrassed, he knew that this wasn't normal, to wake up with just nothing but blank at every turn, every bump, every stone, his life's memories slipped from his grasp, gone in a wink. But to Brittany, it seemed only slightly as bad as it was to him. She knew she could never (or hoped she would never) have to feel his pain, but she felt shock. Utter and total shock, had he meant those words, those words that felt like daggers in her heart? He had to be joking, he had to!

"Stop joking this instant Alvin Seville, or-or-or else!" Brittany said in a normal voice, as if she was trying to keep from shouting out, tears collected in the corner of her eyes like dew collecting on the lush grass in the early mornings.

"I'm not joking, what's your name?" Alvin whispered again, the throbbing pain gently slipping from him. He sighed out in relief, taking his hand away from the blood stained bandage that was wrapped tightly around his head.

"B-Brittany, I'm Brittany, you're friend. You honestly don't remember?" She cried out, her heart dropping down in her check, weakening with every beat.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything. I know that my name is Alvin Sev- oh what was it? Well I know it's Alvin something, because you told me and because you keep calling me that, but I don't remember anything else," Alvin said truthfully, as gasps rippled through the group like whooshing waves lapping onto a surprised beach. Brittany cupped her hands over her eyes, concealing her trembling lip and tears. "Don't cry! Just because I don't remember you means nothing, heck if it makes you feel better I don't remember what I look like, so nothing to be ashamed of."

"Oh Alvin, that's worse!" Jeanette cried out, tears drying around the edges of her tear stained fur, "Tell me, are you s-sure you r-rem-remember nothing? Maybe you have a single memory you possess?" Alvin thought for a moment, his forehead creased and wrinkled in hard thinking.

"Ouch, head ach, head ach!"

"That's what too much thinking does to you with a concussion, poor fellow."

"O-oops, I forgot about that. S-s-sorry!" Jeanette whispered back, once again her cheeks burning in embarrassment and shame.

"It's okay Jean, Alvin probably understands that you forgot- oh I shouldn't have mentioned that word." Dave said, blinking his eyes as he huffed out. "It's been a long night for everyone, Alvin we're going to go to our house now. I'm Dave Seville, your father. We'll be back in the morning, you'll probably go home tomorrow too so we'll see if we can't jog your memory, huh?"

"Sure." Alvin whispered as they exited the room in a hushed tone. He rolled onto his side, groaned from the ach in his throbbing forehead once more, before sighing out. Tears fell from his eyes, staining his cheeks. "Why don't I remember? What did that…, erm what's him name Ryan, that's it, do to me? Why me? Oh, why me?" He sat in the silence, soaking it in like a cup of tea. _Oh I'm so almighty! I can forget everything that's ever happened to me, aren't I special? _Alvin thought in anger, biting his lip until blood dripped from it.

_No, don't be like that! Whoever you are, Alvin, you're going to stay strong, no matter what! For, oh what's her name, Brittany? _He closed his eyes, picturing her face in his head once more. She seemed to make the throbbing of his head vanish like that, and he nearly smiled to himself. One thing he did know so far is that he was not going to be down. Isn't there a positive side? _No! How can there be a positive side to this? Oh my gosh, why don't I start just being so happy and positive about what ruined my life? Or did it, I don't know, maybe I'll forget that next! Oh stop it you fool, stressing yourself out won't help. I can remember, it's totally in my power. Oh head ach, head ach! _He sighed, as he began to drift off. He began to swim in the deep sea blue ocean of dreams as it began to move quickly like a roller coaster. He probably should have known that from then on, there would be nothing but trouble, with more than just a capital T.


	3. Chapter 3: Dear Sweet Trouble

**Chapter 3: Dear Sweet Trouble**

Alvin sat in the car, as quiet as a mouse. Nothing in the Seville vehicle seemed to stir except the occasional movement of Dave as he steered as they drove along the faded black road. Dave and the others had picked Alvin the same morning to bring him home after they had removed the bandage and put stitches on his forehead to seal the gash he had gotten after attempting to save Brittany. The hum of silence buzzed around the car, making Alvin wonder. _Are they nervous to talk to me, or feel awkward around me because I don't remember anything except…, _Alvin began, but his thoughts were cut short.

"Hey, I know we haven't s-sa-said much, but I'd just like to welcome you back with us and out of the hospital, even though y-you prob-bably don't know w-who I am." A violet eyed brunette whispered shyly, casting an awkward stare down at her feet.

"Thanks um…, sorry. Name please?" Alvin replied with an embarrassed laugh, giving her a strong stare for a moment. Jeanette blushed under her fur, batting her eyes.

"J-Jeanette, I-I'm Jeanette. I'm B-Brittany's younger sister, although I feel more like an Olivia or a-," Jeanette stopped herself before sighing pushing up her dark purple glasses. "Sorry, I-I sh-shouldn't waste your precious time, s-should I?"

"It's fine Leanette. I mean, um… Jeanette." Alvin replied sweetly, giving her a wide smile. Brittany felt jealousy burn in her heart, mind, and soul. She didn't like him talking and smiling like Jeanette was the sweetest girl on earth.

"Okay guys, let's welcome Alvin home because guess where we are!" Dave exclaimed as he broke into the silence. Alvin felt something in his heart burn as he stepped out for the van. There stood before him a giant house, with giant brick walls.

"Wow, we live here?" Alvin half asked as he gazed upward, the building made him feel small inside. As if he were nothing, he gulped.

"Yeah, of course we live here! So welcome home Alvin." Brittany said softly, a smile reaching from one ear to another. Alvin gazed into her sky blue eyes, shivering once more. He smiled at her, his dark brown eyes sparkling in delight. Brittany almost reached for his hand, but stopped herself short. This was Alvin, he wouldn't let the fact she held his hand go, or would he?

"Yeah welcome home, hope you feel at home. Want someone here to show you around?" Simon asked out of the blue (no pun intended) his dark blue hoodie hanging from his fur as he stood before them, gazing from behind the thick lens.

"Sure, why not? It can't hurt to have someone help me erm," Alvin bit his lip, remembering that he didn't know any of their names.

"Oh yes, I'm Simon. The boy in the green is Theodore; the girl in the green is Eleanor." He explained to Alvin, casting him an awkward stare. _Maybe we have some photos from when the past that can jog his memory._ Simon thought to himself as he ran inside as fast as you can blink. Eleanor followed behind Theodore, waving a hello to Alvin. He looked at Brittany, waiting for her to say something. She tossed her head to the side, flipping her auburn hair out of her eyes.

"Well I guess I'll show you around, huh?" Brittany giggled, this time she reluctantly grabbed his forearm and lead him inside the cool house.

After showing him around, Alvin panted. He nearly collapsed onto the floor in a heap of fur, instead with legs like jelly he made his way over toward the lavender couch. He closed his eyes, wiping some sweat the dripped from his forehead.

"Alvin! I…found…some…photos…of…us and the, phew, chipettes. Want to-to look at them?" Simon said in between pants, huffing out as he looked up with his sapphire eyes glowing. Slightly, he turned his attention from his injured brother to Jeanette, then back to Alvin.

"Sure. That'll be nice." Alvin replied as everyone gathered around him and the single full photo album. Alvin stared down at the pictures, flipping each page slowly after absorbing every detail from the last. Every once in a while, he'd point to a picture and say, "What's going on here?" or "Where are we in this pic?" or rarely he'd say, "OHH! I recognize this!" Then, he stopped. His eyes locked onto a certain photo of him with Brittany, arms wrapped around each other's waists as they stared out into the crowd. "What are we doing here?"

"We're at the International Music Awards there Alvin. We are world famous singers you know!" Eleanor chimed with a grin on her face, flipping one of her shining golden pigtails.

"Yeah, what else would we be doing?" Theodore continued on, reaching out for Eleanor. They gripped each other's hands, giggling as they sat side by side, each other's body heat lifting in the air as they produced a lot in nervousness.

"Wait, back it up here guys. You're trying to tell me that I am a singer in a worldwide famous band? That's ridiculous, you must be joking. I don't even know how I sound singing, not alone if I'm any good!" Alvin retorted in astonishment, his face paling with anxiety. _They have to be joking, I am not- no cannot be a singer! _He thought nervously, chewing his lip until he drew blood.

"No, that's not we're saying at all! We're saying that you're a LEAD singer of a worldwide famous band called Alvin and the chipmunks, and I'm the lead singer for a band that joined you guys called the Chipettes." Brittany explained easily with the toss of her head.

"But-," Alvin was about to protest, but then Dave's call could be heard throughout the house.

"Alright guys, time for school. Remember, help Alvin if he doesn't remember something he learned, and walk him to his locker, classes, and anywhere else he has to go, got it?" Dave said sternly, eyeing each of them, making sure he caught each one's eyes and got a slight nod before he turned roughly on his heel and into the car. "Okay, hurry up then! Oh and don't worry, Ryan should be expelled."

"You know, no one has ever told me who that Ryan is." Alvin stated simply, wiggling his stiff fingers and his heaved what seemed to be a two toned back pack on his shoulders as they began to ach.

"T-to put it simply Alvin, he's a-a h-huge jerk th-that was like your best f-fr-friend until he beat you up, throwing you roughly against the brick wall until yo-you hit your he-head and you know, go-got a concussion and amnesia." Jeanette stuttered, messing with her dark brown hair.

"Oh, then how was I friends with him?"

"Who knows, you did so many odd things in your life, like riding on a kite. You got us shipwrecked on an Island for three days!" Simon blurted, flailing his arms about in the air to show his anger and frustration.

"Yeah, or the time you missed our Competition with the chipettes because of Football!" Theodore added promptly, giving a wide smile.

"Thanks so much, you make me feel like I'm such a nice person. Am I really that…uh, how to put it…, rude and irresponsible?" Alvin asked simply, his eyes focused on the outside world as he passed the towering trees that's branches gently swayed in the Midsummer breeze as the sun stood overhead shining brightly. The birds sang their happy morning songs in soft chirps and tweets.

'Well….," They all began before they were cut off.

"We're at school guys! Go in there before you get in trouble." Dave called into the car, his voiced seemed to bounce around inside for a couple of seconds before it died down, and they all hopped from the car, hoping that today would be good, especially with Alvin.

As they led Alvin toward his locker before first period, they heard whispers around them, slight giggles, chuckles, or even gasps as they passed, and eyes locked on they as they walked. Finally, feeling steam rush from her eyes and her eyes narrow Brittany swiftly turned and glared at everyone in the hall.

"What are you talking about?" She boomed, placing a hand on her hip as the other one hung limply at her side, everyone went silent, even the mouse that chewed on some cheese stopped nibbling as she spoke. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" They all turned, dragging Alvin behind him as his bushy tail hung low on the ground, his ears flopping sadly.

After what seemed days, it was lunch time. The six of them sat on a table crowded around each other, smiling, laughing, and some, like Jeanette, just staring out into the distance deep in their own little world and just keeping to themselves.

"So, Alvin, did those photos help you remember anything?" Simon suddenly asked as he popped a spoonful of mushy apple sauce into his mouth.

"Not really. Most of it was either very fuzzy or a complete blank except…," He trailed of, ripping up a tender piece of bread.

"Except what?" Theodore questioned with his mouth full of too many different foods to count, everyone knew this was his favorite part of the day.

"Well, except the picture where we were skating on the Sun Lotion, I totally remembered that! I remember the wind in my fur as I glided the feeling of freedom in spirit as I nearly soared. It was just; oh gosh it was absolutely amazing!" Alvin said as if in a trance, his eyes sparkling lightly.

"Really, I didn't get to enjoy much of that before you ran into me and knocked me over to the side. Although will I was twirling gracefully; I felt like an angel, or swan." Brittany said dreamily, her eyes staring up into the sky deep in thought.

"That was kinda fun. I mean," Jeanette was interrupted by the sudden shout of someone in the lunch room.

"Check it everyone, it's the rats that got Ryan expelled and the one in the red Alvin, dudes he lost his memory!" Alvin's face burned, feeling all attention being averted to him, like giant weights he failed to keep them on his shoulders. He buried his face into his hands, trying to hide.

"Sing, sing, and sing!" The crowd chanted, and Alvin and Brittany exchanged glances.

"No, no, no I-I c-can't!" Alvin shouted, biting his lip desperately.

"Yes you can Alvin, if you just believe!" Eleanor cheered on, pumping her fist in excitement. Her spring green eyes flashed with something that couldn't be forgotten, excitement. Everyone knew that each chipmunk liked- no loved to sing, except Alvin. He had forgotten that part of him, maybe forever. But as long as he refused to sing, or dance, he refused part of who he was, part of what made him, well… him!

"No! I just won't!" Alvin replied frantically as he leaped from the table and ran from the doors as they sung with a squeak behind him. Brittany nearly ran after him, sadly, but her legs refused to work, and so she was stuck. As if glued to her seat, she couldn't move to help him. She felt tears well up in her eyes like a waterfall.

"It'll be ok-okay B-Brittany. Alvin w-well certainly refrain fr-from sing-singing until he feels comfortable with th-the idea. He's just g-got stage fright is al-all." Jeanette whispered patting her on the back.

"If you say so, but I feel as though more is bothering him," Brittany sighed, gazing off to where she had last laid eyes on him. _I just KNOW there is something else bothering him, but what?_


	4. Chapter 4: Regrets and Sadness

**Chapter 4: Regrets and Sadness**

Brittany couldn't sit in the noisy cafeteria anymore awaiting Alvin's return. It had been ten minutes, and he still wasn't back. Leaping from the table, she ran from the dark blue doors. Now, she was in a dim lighted hall with the occasional teenager walking by.

"Alvin! Come on, we won't make you sing. They're done chanting. Alvin? Please come on out, I don't like you out here on your own." Brittany shouted cupping her hands around her mouth in hopes the sound would travel around the halls. Suddenly, she saw a flash of darting red sprint down the hall past her. She reached out for a bushy tail, and yanked it back. She saw instead of the usual light brown furred chipmunk, nothing but a Smokey gray furred mouse. "Very funny, no more jokes before I get  
Dave!"

Alvin stepped from the darkness, wearing a nervous expression and he limped toward her blood dripping from his knee.

"What did you do Alvin Seville?"

"I didn't mean to! I mean I was trying to find the Boy's bathroom, and well I really don't know what happened. It was just so fast, someone kicked me in the knee I supposed, they had something sharp on and it cut me. I didn't want anyone to see." Alvin replied, hurt in his eyes as he bit his lip.

"Oh! Come on; let's get you into the Nurse's Office."

They sat in the Nurse's Office in silence. He had gotten a small Band-Aid, and then he heaved a sigh.

"I know something is wrong Alvin. Tell me now, or I'll make you do it the hard way." Brittany said her face hardened like a rock, her shining sky blue eyes sparkling lightly.

"I'll tell you later, I'll be fine." Alvin said back, his dark brown eyes were locked on something past them, as if he didn't even belong to this world anymore. Brittany bit her lip, anger settling in her heart.

"You always sing, so why didn't you? Jeanette said you have Stage Fright but you never do! What's up Alvin besides you losing your memory? I hadn't realized it meant losing the old you too!" Brittany exploded, everyone in the hall stopped, hearing her words. They gathered around, tasting some good gossip rolling in.

"Well," Alvin hissed back glaring deeply, "Maybe I don't want to be the old me!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Brittany screamed back, shock deep in her voice. She couldn't restrain herself from feeling something inside her hurt, and yet feel bad. All they had done, she realized in awe, was telling Alvin all the horrid things he had done! He must think he's some kind of monster.

"All those things you and the others said, and the way you all looked at me when you said it, I regretted all of them. It just burned me, making me realize just how…, just how much you guy's disliked my deeds." Alvin replied back, as he reached up for his injured forehead, "Isn't doing something stupid how I got that?"

"NO! You were being the brave you, the one that wasn't scared of anything, you didn't have stage fright or anything like that! In fact, you should dwell on the fact you got that scar protecting me. You were going to tell me something that night, but I made fun of you because you said it was serious…, I never should have Alvin. You weren't the best guy at times, but you were a great guy when you wanted to be." Brittany explained softly, reaching out for his hand. He pulled it away, turning from her. Tears swelled up in his eyes, one dripped down.

"No, you listen. This scar isn't something I'm proud of; it's a burden, to show all just how weak I was when it came to memories. I bet I didn't cherish one except the one I remem- oh never mind! I don't care what I was, or did, when I was the old Alvin, all that matters to me is that I've heard enough of him, my old life. I don't want to be a rude, irresponsible chipmunk that is 'sometimes' a great guy, and I certainly do not want to be a singer!" Alvin heard millions of gasps and whispers as the words left his mind and mouth, and he heard a sniff behind him. He looked over his shoulder at Brittany, and then reached up at his ear, feeling the triangle scar. "Where did I get this?"

"I don't know. One of your brothers said it was from when you lived in the wild, you were messing around on a tree branch and you feel and hit your ear on the sharp end of a rock." Brittany answered stiffly, her eyes locked on him, but instead of staring proudly at him or beaming, she was glowering at him.

"What? Are you going to glower at me because I want to change, or don't want to be the old singing flirty Alvin?" He snapped in her face. She only shook her head, her eyes on the ground before her.

"I for one Alvin am not going to disturb your change. But when the old Alvin comes back, tell him I lo-, um…., lov-. Oh gosh darn it! I just can't say it!" Brittany growled to herself, biting her lip.

"You can't say what?" Alvin repeat behind her, his heart racing. _Is she going to say something rude to me again? _He thought to himself bitterly.

"I'm just going to say it Alvin. Those three words that just won't leave my mouth! Promise not to laugh or blow me off." Brittany grabbed the collar of his hoodie, and his mind flashed back. He was surrounded by Brittany's sisters and his brothers, and she was holding him just like that.

"Alvin Seville, why did you do that?" She had said in the hall, hurt in her eyes. Alvin nearly remembered his reply, but…he shook his head, clearing his mind of those thoughts.

"Yes, I promise not to laugh or blow you off."

"Alright," She paused, shaking herself as if to get rid of jitters, the crowd watched intently when she grabbed Alvin's paw, "I liked you just the way you were." That wasn't what she had planned to say, but she shrugged it off. That didn't matter, at least she said something!

"Well I'm sorry, Britt, I just don't like the way the old Alvin Seville sounds." Alvin sighed, with that; he walked from the crowd sadly. Awws and gasps rippled through the crowd.

"Please Alvin, don't be that way!" Brittany cried out. He turned around, but then he slipped on something slippery. He nearly tumbled over her, but instead, his lips accidently fell onto her own, and they stood there, kissing. At first, both eyes were wide at the mistake but soon, their eyes closed. Alvin placed his hands onto her back, Brittany wrapping hers around his neck. Awws and whispers rippled through the crowd as the two felt a spark. It started in their hearts, and traveled throughout their bodies from their spines. Brittany let out a sigh, her sky blue eyes sparkling with an emotion no one could replace: Love. Alvin let a goofy grin sweep onto his face, as he looked at the ground shyly.

"Well um…, I guess I should go now. You know have places to be, things to try and remember." Alvin whispered, his bushy tail twitching in hopes she would stop him.

"Yeah um…, maybe I can join you sometime?" She giggled, batting her eyes. Then, she bit her lip. He had found his sneaky way into her heart, and she allowed it? Why wasn't she rejecting it? She loved him; she realized in shock, she actually loved him. Her heart locked on him, focusing all her power there. Then she remembered her anger, he was going to change himself. "Are you still refusing to sing and stuff?"

"Sorry Britt, no matter how many times we do that over, I just don't want to. I can't be him; I won't ever leave up to him." Alvin muttered, sulking in his own despair.

"But you can, you're him! He's in you; you just have to let him out!"

"Once again, you just don't understand! No matter how much I love you I can't be him! He's gone Brittany, he's gone. I doubt my memories will ever come back; the new Alvin Seville is here to stay. No more Mr. Flirty." Alvin said, half growling out the words. He turned roughly on his heel, storming off.

"Wait," Brittany called out, Alvin paused and then began to walk once more, Brittany huffed, "Did you say love? But how could you love me if you don't remember?" This time, a small smile spread onto Alvin's face like a blanket. But before a word could be spoken, Dave ran in.

"Dave?"

"Alvin, Brittany hurry! Something's happened to…..." The two gasped at his words, exchanging looks of fright. "You have to do something Alvin!"

"No, I can't. I'm not that Alvin anymore, I'm not brave or heroic! Someone else has too, Dave." Alvin said in fright, backing up. Brittany sighed, losing his memory was the worst thing he had done. He had let it take him somewhere far away; it changed him, maybe even forever. But that wasn't what mattered at this moment in time, what mattered was that ….. needed her help, and she was going to do something!


	5. Chapter 5: Questioning

**Chapter 5: Questioning **

Brittany remembered Alvin words, "No matter how much I love you I can't be him!" Brittany huffed, trying to focus at the task at hand, sleeping. But with all her thoughts floating around her head randomly, focusing on one thing was hard to do. She thought the day over and over, from when they went to school, to when she saved …. To now. She lay in her bed, cuddling with her blanket. Her eyes averted to Alvin as he lay on his own bed, sleeping soundlessly. She closed her eyes, focusing a great deal on him. How can he love her, if his head only contains a few bits and pieces of his past? She didn't understand. Was he faking, or was he simply messing with her heart?

"Ugh," She groaned to herself silently. She leaped from her soft luxurious bed and onto the ground. Making her way over to the door, she peered out into the shadowy hall. She tiptoed outside, her feet freezing as they touched the stone cold floor. Then she made it to her destination, overhead, she made out the shadow of a large character. "Dave, may I talk to you?" Dave looked over at her from his computer screen, squinting at first but then a soft gentle smile spread over his face.

"Of course Brittany, let's go over to the couch shall we?" Dave replied as he got to his feet, he rotated his stiffened joints, then with a quickened pace, he made it to the lavender couch. He settled himself, messing with blankets and fluffing up pillows. Then, he motioned for Brittany to take a seat next to him. "There, now, what do you want?" He lowered his face down and whispered, "is… is it cramps?"

"What? NO! I'm fine; when it comes to that it's… a boy, this one certain boy." Brittany answered, her small light pink nose twitched and she looked up at him.

"Oh, boys, if that's all can't it wait 'til morning? I'm fairly tired, and I hope you understand." Dave said his eyes underlined greatly with sleepiness.

"No it can't! I can't sleep, he said something to me that has me tossing and turning endlessly!" Brittany exclaimed waving her arms. "I also can't stop thinking about when I saved Simon and Jeanette." Her mind reverted back to the previous day.

"You mean when you stopped Jeanette and Simon from getting squished by a car while they were looking for you and Alvin? That was amazing. But what has my attention is that boy, what's on your mind? You can tell me anything." Dave whispered gently, patting her back. He felt her soft fuzzy fur under the tips of his fingers, and he smiled warmly down at her.

"Well you see, it's Alvin," Brittany paused as he looked at Dave for a reaction. His eyes lit up with a certain understanding, and he nodded as if to say, 'continue.' She bit her lip before she went on, "You know how he lost his memory? Well he said that he loved me today, and he accidently slipped and kissed me. That's when I realized I loved him back, but…," She stopped herself, partially to breath, but mostly to let this sink into Dave's mind. He seemed puzzled, his mouth in a tight line. "But…, how could he love me when he doesn't remember a thing? I just don't get it!"

"Well," Dave began before he heard a gasp. Turning their heads, they saw Alvin listening in on them, his mouth gapping open as he found them staring at him. "We seem to have a certain someone listening in." Brittany's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at him intently, pursing her lips.

"Well as long as you're up Alvin, maybe I can ask you something." Brittany nearly growled, but somehow managed to conceal most of the icy coldness from her voice. Alvin winced, feeling his stitches stinging once again. He touched it slightly, as if touching it would release the pain. But it didn't, the pain seemed to go off and burn him like a giant fire!

"Sure, ask away!" Alvin encouraged, although he had a pretty good idea of what she was going to ask. He seemed tense, his face hardening as he looked at her.

"Well, how can you love me, when you obviously don't remember a thing, except some few bits and pieces?" Brittany questioned, giving him an unsure glance. She didn't seem to know if he would give an answer, or if he would give an honest one at the least!

"Well, remember Jeanette's question in the hospital?" Alvin said quietly as he tiptoed over to the couch. He plopped down onto it, trying to get comfortable on a mustard yellow pillow.

"Yeah," Brittany replied unsteadily, giving him a cold stare.

"I never got to answer. But I did remember something before I came here; I just never got to tell." Alvin smiled at her, his eyes sparkling silently.

"Wait, you did? What did you remember?"

"I remembered one thing, and it was you Brittany. After you told me your name, I remembered you, and my feelings for you. It's true I don't remember many things, but you were the first thing I remembered, I know it sounds stupid doesn't it?" Alvin answered, fiddling with his hoodie. He sighed, curling on the pillow as he shivered in the cold house.

"It's not stupid at all. Stupid is denying who you are in the hall of school, but that, what you just said, that's cute. You even admitted you loved me! But, I guess I should return the favor." Brittany whispered, getting a confused look from Alvin.

"What do you mea-?" Suddenly, he closed his eyes. Brittany kissed him on the lips for a long second, before she let him go. "Maybe you should tell me you love me more often." This gained a giggle from Brittany, who smirked.

"Please Alvin, do one thing for me." Brittany pleaded, giving him a grime look. She stared at him with those two big sky blue eyes, and he bit his lip. He couldn't argue with them.

"What do you want?"

"Please don't change who you were, it's not you. Please go back to singing, I loved the old you!" Brittany said softly, holding his hand. She felt it stir under her, as if he was nervous.

"I can't. I can't do those things I don't know why, I can't sing, nothing! So stop bothering me." Alvin growled, as he leaped from the couch. He ran on all fours down the eerie hall and back into the room. Brittany seemed bothered by his early exit.

"So, is that part of the reason you can't get him off your mind, he's changing himself? I know you think it's hard for you, but think about him Brittany. He has to go through so much more, and yet, he's able to think and admit things even though it's hazy. He must have a strong love for you because that's how I lost-, never mind. It's not important, goodnight Britt." He kissed her on top of the head, something he rarely did, before walking down the hall and into his room. The hum of silence hit Brittany's heart like a dagger. _If tomorrow will be like today, uh oh. _With that thought, she ran into her bed, her mouth in a tight line thinking over what happened in her talk with Dave. Then she smiled.

"Maybe there is a way to get Alvin's memories back, and the old him…."


	6. Chapter 6: Web of Lies

**Chapter 6: A Wed of Lies**

Brittany's eyes were glued to Alvin's all morning, her sky blue eyes sparkling in boiling anger. Jeanette watched intently, her violet eyes shining. She frowned deeply, puzzled.

"Brittany, you okay?" Jeanette pressed, looking at her. Today was Saturday, and the afternoon sun beat down upon them as they sat outside in their luxurious backyard. Brittany watched Alvin intently as he sat glumly under the shade of the towering tree over him as she sat in a soft cozy chair. Jeanette and Eleanor sat by her in chairs with their signature colors on them, and watched Simon and Theodore comfort their troubled brother.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm just going to talk to Alvin…., never mind," Brittany retreaded quickly after a single step forward, her stomach knotting as she hid under her magazine. Alvin heard her squeak, and looked up slightly dazed.

"What the heck-," He mumbled to himself, brushing some dirt off his hoodie. He looked over at his brothers and they gave him a knowing nod.

"She likes you, you know?"

"No she doesn't, she loves me. And I love her back."

"Isn't that a little bold for a fifteen year old, I mean you have your whole life ahead of you, you could marry someone else Alvin." Simon retorted, gazing back toward the girls. He tried with great effort to make it seem as though he was looking at everyone instead of the certain brunette in the dark purple chair, pushing her violet rimmed glasses up onto her nose.

"What about you and Jeanette?" Alvin questioned, looking over. "Don't you like her? I mean, you give off all the signs. Sweaty hands, nervousness, extra notice, and more care for her than other girls. Certainly you at least have a huge crush on her, yes?"

"Whoa Alvin, when did you start talking Simon and Jeanette talk?" Theodore seemed utterly shocked at Alvin's words, his mouth gapping.

"Guess that's not how I talk?" Alvin half stated half asked as he gave off a slight smirk.

"Nope, actually you use more slang than anyone else. You want to be known as 'cool'." Simon said stiffly, wearily gazing at Alvin with his sapphire eyes.

"Right, anyway, you like her so why not ask her out?" Alvin stated simply, giving Simon a knowing gaze. Simon shook his head, backing into the rough tree trunk behind him. He seemed startled at the thought. "I'm guessing that's a huge no."

"Well I would- I mean I like her but- oh it's hard to explain. I'm at a loss for words. I mean I like her and all but- uh…, you see, I get too nervous around her to ask her out." Simon whispered simply, looking down at his hands. A light breeze washed over them like a calm ocean wave, and Alvin soaked it up. He smiled at his brother.

"Well, okay Si, whatever you say. But you should totally go out. Anyway, I'm gonna talk to Britt, 'kay?" Alvin already scampered off in the dark emerald grass that consumed the landscape

"Jeanette, of course I want to go out on a date with Al-all those cute boys. Oh Alvin, I didn't notice you hi!" Brittany gave off a huge nervous grin, batting her long dark eyelashes. She felt sweat dampen her silky fur, but kept it to herself. Eleanor face palmed, and pulled on Brittany's arms.

"If you already told Alvin you love him, and he told you, why so nervous?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow, her mouth in a tight line.

"Fine, when you ask out Theo, I'll ask out Alvin." Brittany retorted her eyes set ablaze in anger. Eleanor seemed to lose the color of her face, biting her trembling lip.

"Th-that's easy!" Eleanor lied to her face boldly, "In fact I think I'll give him a little visit right now."

"You're on!" Brittany stopped at her words, realizing she had said them to the 'old' Alvin all the time. She felt a waterfall of salty tears behind her eyes, but blinked it away. _Be strong,_ she thought to herself _he'll come back._ Eleanor scampered off on all fours, her golden-brown fur glistening in the shimmering sun, Brittany followed behind, leaving Alvin and Jeanette sitting side by side, utterly confused.

"So Theo I was wondering will you go out to the store with Dave and me tomorrow to buy some fish for lent." Eleanor said quickly in nervousness, and Theodore seemed confused, tilting his head over to the side.

"We don't celebrate lent?"

"Oh yeah, never mind." Eleanor giggled, followed by an unexpected jab in the stomach from Brittany. Giving her elder sister a glare, Eleanor blinked politely at Theodore, he smiled back confused once more. _"Will you go out with m-m-m-m-m-me?" _

"Oh Ellie, of course!" The two hugged, followed by an Aww from their siblings. Even Jeanette and Alvin from across the endless lawn seemed to smile at their younger siblings. Brittany bit her lip realizing what she now how to do, although she doubted rejection, she felt her stomach knot. Maybe she didn't like him after all? No that wasn't it, she felt awkward around the new him and her feelings for the old and new Alvin. The new Alvin was so thoughtful, kind, shy, and lovable. But the old one was courageous, a bit self-centered and rude at times, but at others self-less and reliable, not to mention that competitive side that she adored. She tapped Alvin's shoulder lightly, and she felt him burn.

"Yes Britt?" He asked shyly, his eyes glued to her own, before he turned around slightly.

"I was wondering would you come ou-ver here so I can talk with you." Brittany squeaked, grabbing his arm before he had a chance to answer and pulling him aside.

"Yes Britt?" Alvin pressed; biting his lip as he eagerly awaited her reply.

"Well, um… want to know some things from your pasted?" She quickly said from the top of her head, and then she mentally slapped herself seeing Alvin's disappointment. He wanted to go out with her, so why couldn't she just go on and flat out say it?

"Sure, sounds cool to me. Was I dating anyone?" Alvin smiled slyly at her, giving her a wink. She giggled from behind her hand, giving him a goofy smirk.

"Me, you were dating me, and I was wondering if you wanted to come on a second first date." Brittany seemed more shocked than Alvin did at her own words. _Did I really just tell him a lie about DATING, _she thought in utter disapproval.

"We were? That's cool, I didn't know. I mean I could tell you liked me and all but I didn't think I told you before. So um about that first date I'll remember, I heard there is this cool movie um…, Titanic out in the theaters and I think it'd suit a date nicely, unless you don't like it, then you can chose."

"Oh no, that was our movie. It's the one we met at," Brittany said quickly choking out her words, "I'm totally for it!"

"Oh, that's interesting; I thought we met in the hall, that's what Jeanette said anyway." Alvin seemed unfazed by the lie, giving Brittany a smirk. She wanted to kick herself for her own stupidity, but instead, she decided to take her anger out on Jeanette.

"Yeah, we met in the hall going to that movie. Anyway, why don't we play a little game? I'll tell you to say something to Jeanette that'll make you realize how much you want to be the old you! So here's what's gonna happen…," After exchanging the plan and laughs of nervous or evil, the two slowly walked over to the Chipette. "So Jeanette, can you help us, we're thinking of ways to get Alvin's memory back, and we just thought you'd like to help." Brittany chuckled at Jeanette's reaction. She leaped from the chair, and slipped out a used notebook.

"Sure, so you see here that he gets memories back because of things he cares about. So I was thinking if w-we got him to repeat the best moments of his life, he'd be able to regain what he has lost." Jeanette swiftly announced, soaking up her own pride. Alvin felt his heart burn, but he had to do this, at least for Brittany.

"Call that a plan? I call it a zero." Alvin snorted, although you could clearly tell his heart wasn't into saying that. Jeanette's lip trembled, as she struggled to hold back tears.

"Right, so-sorry for helping." She trudged back toward her seat, and Alvin reached out for her hand. Brittany slapped it immediately, gazing into his eyes in anger.

"Brittany, I know what you're doing now. I never realized you could be such a jerk." Alvin pulled Jeanette's hand, looking into her eyes. She looked away, a crystal clear tear falling onto the thicket of grass below. "Jeanette, I swear I didn't mean it! Brittany told me to say it; I hadn't realized she intended to hurt you. Are you okay?" Jeanette smiled at him, wiping the rushing tears from her face.

"Thanks Alvin. So you think it's a good plan?"

"One of the best I've ever heard! It's not like my girlfriend could have thought that up, not without you."

"Girlfriend, wait you think-," Jeanette was cut off by the sudden harsh jab from Brittany's elbow, as she glared into her younger sister's eyes. 'Shut up, I'll explain later,' Brittany mouthed. "Think that Britt couldn't d-do that? Because I'm sure she could." Alvin shrugged.

"She seems to be too busy at the moment, so seven thirty Britt?" Brittany nodded, giving him a smile before grabbing his hoodie.

"Sorry about that game. I was- being a jerk. Forgive me?" As an answer to Brittany's question, Alvin kissed her passionately on the lips, causing her to smile widely. Jeanette tapped her foot at Brittany, as Eleanor folded her arms.

"Chair, now Brittany, you have to explain how you got into a relationship, with your 'boyfriend.'" Eleanor growled, pulling her down. Brittany frowned deeply realizing she herself had gotten everyone her entangled in a web of lies. Like flies, there was no escaping the madness that awaits, just sadness, and Brittany gulped at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Unforgiving Part One

**Chapter 7: Unforgiving Part One **

"Chair, now Brittany, you have to explain how you got into a relationship, with your 'boyfriend.'" Eleanor growled, pulling her down. Brittany frowned deeply realizing she herself had gotten everyone her entangled in a web of lies. Like flies, there was no escaping the madness that awaits, just sadness, and Brittany gulped at the thought.

"Why don't we talk about this later, um, pizza anyone?" Brittany asked nervously, flicking her fluffy auburn tail at her sister. Eleanor's pigtails shook with her head, frowning deeply. Her emerald eyes flashed in anger, glowering at her sister.

"Look here Brittany, I know one thing, and that thing is that you aren't usually the one to tell lies, not big ones like that. Sure daring me to ask Theo out was in your character but this isn't. So spill, now." Eleanor growled, giving her sister a death stare. Brittany sighed, her shoulders sagging. Did she have to tell them? Maybe she could explain later, she really didn't want to. She began to soak in her own guilt.

"Brittany, we're your sister, you can tell us anything. We won't get mad, promise." Jeanette whispered, reaching out for her sister. Brittany flashed a halfhearted smile, a knot tied in her stomach. Why had she lied? Why didn't she just ask him out? They had already confessed to each other- so why? She only frowned at the thoughts, her forehead creasing. Eleanor had been right- it wasn't her to lie. She didn't understand why she did it. Maybe it was because it was what she wanted. What she wished was the past, but it wasn't. "Britt?"

"What? Oh sorry, just lost in my thoughts. So um… here's the deal." Brittany explained everything, from when Alvin and Ryan fought, to when she lied to him. She felt her heart inside of her shatter as she realized all the horrible things she had done to him, she yelled, fought, _lied. What kind of person am I, _Brittany thought in anger at herself.

"Oh Brittany, why didn't you tell us before?" Jeanette whispered, giving her sister a hug. Brittany felt slightly confused, as she grabbed the brunette's shoulders.

"Tell you what, that Alvin and I had a fight and that he stood up for me? Or that Alvin and I have been having problems?"

"No, how you were feeling about all this." Eleanor said, giving her sister a sigh. "Brittany we would have helped you deal with your feelings you know. All you had to do was tell us, we're you sisters, and we tell each other everything."

"I know and I'm sorry." Brittany said softly, rubbing her arm. She felt Goosebumps rise up and down her arms at the thoughts. She thought back to all the times she and Alvin fought; it wasn't until in the hall that she realized how much she loved him. The way they had stood their kissing, it made her heart glow. But then she thought to how she lied, would Alvin ever find it in his heart to forgive? No, he wouldn't, because he wasn't going to find out. At least, not until he remembered…

"Brittany, you have to tell him the truth." Eleanor said sternly, glaring at her older sister. At times like this, it seemed like Eleanor was the oldest, and not her, even though she was the youngest. Eleanor seemed so mature, yet so cute…

"No." Brittany said her heart seemed to break more. She couldn't believe she was doing this, but she couldn't tell him the truth. He would be mad at her, wouldn't he? Of course he would, and that's why she had to keep it a secret.

"No?" Jeanette repeated the word as if it were an alien word. She stared at her older sister in disbelief, staring in shock. Eleanor only folded her arms, glaring at Brittany. She reached out for Brittany, and pulled on her shirt.

"Brittany, why won't you tell him the truth."

"Just no Eleanor, I can't tell him the truth." Brittany sighed, biting her lip. She lowered her eyes to the ground, frowning to herself.

"Why not?" Jeanette questioned, this time she folded her arms, Brittany's eyes locked on her in rage. Did Jeanette have to always try to act like she was older than her? Or act like she was more mature?

"You're not my mother, are you? So just shut- up! I hate it when you two act like Mom, mom is dead for crying out loud, and you won't ever be her! I don't care if what I'm doing is wrong, you can't go around bossing me around like you're her. She's dead, she died! Leave. Me. Alone." Brittany watched her sisters. Jeanette had tears slipping down her cheeks, rubbing her arms together and her mouth was in a tight line. Eleanor's eyes glassed over, biting her lip.

Simon, seeing Jeanette cry, ran over to her side.

"Jeanette?" He whispered, reaching out for her arm delicately. Jeanette placed her head onto his chest, crying herself out. She let her tears drip onto his blue hoodie, soaking them in. Simon patted her back softly, trying to sooth her. He tried to sooth her just like the soft relaxing breeze soothed him on a nice perfect temperature day.

"Jeanette, Eleanor I-," Brittany couldn't find words to explain how sorry she was. She hadn't meant it, she was only angry. Mostly, she realized, at herself. She was mad at herself for lying, she was mad at herself for entangling everyone in the web. In the web of lies. Brittany felt like the thorns on a rose, hated by everyone and hurting everyone they touched. She swallowed hard. "Guys I'm so so-,"

"Just leave it alone Britt. It's clear that you're becoming someone you're not. Would the old Alvin like this? No. Would he have supported it? Probably not. And would he have liked it? Not at all. No one likes a jerk." Eleanor said between clenched teeth, her eyes ablaze in a fire of anger, and pure hatred. Not toward Theodore, not toward Alvin, not to anyone but Brittany.

"Please, I'm sorry. I know what I'm doing is wrong but you have to let me handle it, and I'm sorry for dissing mom and you like that, but I was mad! I'm so, so sorry!" Brittany pleaded, but they just turned roughly on their heels.

"Britt, we're not your sisters anymore. Just don't talk to us. Ever again." Brittany gulped and felt a river of tears rush to her eyes. She needed to talk to someone. But who? She couldn't talk to Alvin, because then he would find out about her lies. But she just had to…

Alvin sat inside the house, the draft cooling him down as it rushed against his sweat felt wonderful. He couldn't remember being so relaxed, not in the whole week he remembers. Then, in the background he heard two pitiful cries. They sounded like they were coming from right behind him.

"Eleanor, Jeanette, what's wrong?" They both just shook their heads, and Alvin huffed out a sigh. He scratched the back of his head, then stopped, and reached up to his forehead. He felt the long deep scratch that ran down from his forehead to his ear, it would probably end up in a scar, forever. He counted up to twenty stitches, and sighed.

"Alvin!" he heard the cry of the chipette call, as she ran up to him. Brittany wrapped her arms around him, and he touched her head, looking at her delicate face. Her sky blue eyes sparkled in pain and hurt. She sniffed, wiping a tear from under her eye.

"What's wrong with you? First your sisters and then, and then you." He looked down at his watch, smiling to himself. "You know what'll make you feel better? Titanic. Come on, if we want to see the movie, then we best hurry, it starts at seven thirty and it's six forty five!" Alvin reached out for her arm, pulling the auburn haired chipette out the door. _I'll tell Alvin later, before I get entangled in the web. _


	8. Chapter 8: Unforgiving Part two

**Unforgiving part two: Entangled in the Wed**

Alvin and Brittany sat side by side in red theater chairs, not one dared to pry their eyes from the screen, until Brittany shivered beside Alvin. She make her teeth smack down together as though she were cold, in the dim lights. Alvin looked over and smirked at her, she nearly melted. She found his smirk so cute….

"Come here Britt, let me warm you." He whispered gently. She laid her head down onto his shoulder, placing her eyes on the screen once more. Alvin wrapped an arm around her, then turned back to the movie. He couldn't ignore the tingling sensation the spread from his heart to the rest of his body. He closed his eyes for a moment, in delight. When he opened them, the final scene of the movie was laid out before them, and he sighed. Such a sad ending.

"Such a sad ending." Brittany sighed, as if she read Alvin's thoughts. "The first time I watched this movie, I had hoped that he would live. I guess not."

"Well, their love never died, so, I guess he never died in her heart." Alvin whispered, looking down at her with his golden brown orbs. She wanted to just melt, then and there. "So tell me, how did we meet here exactly?" Alvin raised an eyebrow. Now Brittany really wanted to melt, she wanted to melt into the shadows and be forgotten like any other newbie lair would.

"Um well we were both getting popcorn and when we were walking back to our movie in the hall, we bumped into each other, literally." Brittany chuckled, she wanted to smack herself. These lies helped no one, except maybe her slightly, as she did get that past she's always wanted. But was it really worth toying with his mind.

"Funny, the others never said anything about it. Or us dating." Alvin said plainly, did he suspect her lies? She gulped hard, trying to put on her best face.

"Yeah will I guess they just wanted me to tell you when they were ready, you know?" Brittany said, with her biggest fake smile she could muster. "I have to go to the bathroom be right back." With that, she dashed off into the crowded room. She ran into a stall, locked the door, and heard others groaning. She rolled her eyes. In the stalls, the lights were dimmed, and all you could hear was the people outside the doors. 'Brittany sighed, what she had intended by coming up in here was peace and quiet. Not exactly what she got.

"I heard Brittany Seville has been lying to Alvin Seville about them dating." Declared a young woman, in a raspy voice. Brittany heard a few gasps.

"But how could she, wouldn't Alvin know?"

"No, he lost his memory! He even told the press he was happy to have someone like Britt to help him recover them, and that his first memories were of her! HA!" Brittany bit her lip, her eyes widening. So people knew about her lies, and had Alvin really said that? She felt salty tears in her eyes, she had lied to him, and he thought she was truthful. She had fix this, explain herself and then tell him his true memories. Getting to her feet, she stumbled toward the door. She unlocked the door, uneasily, and slipped out of the bathroom, hopefully unnoticed. Then, to Brittany's horror, she saw Alvin surrounded by girl reporters. She marched up to them, her stomach tightening.  
"Look its Brittany!" One exclaimed, pointing over to. The whole theater seemed to just turn onto mute, nothing made a sound, even the popcorn seemed to turn silent as it watched what was laid out before it.

"Um… hi?" Brittany finally said, her eyebrows furrowing and her forehead creasing as she was clearly confused.

"Brittany is it true that you…" But before the tall pale reporter could finish, Brittany had grabbed Alvin's hand and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, pulling him behind her. She let her legs led and the rest of her body just follow.

"W-where are we going?" Alvin gasped his eyes bulging. He bit his lip, terribly confused.

"Somewhere far away." Brittany answered back. Alvin looked at her, tilting his head. He had never seen her act this way, did she always do this when reporters suddenly out of the blue just surrounded him and loaded his mind with questions. He hadn't even been able to think before one asked him a completely different question, it had been _horrifying_! "Look Alvin, I want you to um… meet someone, or meet them again I mean…" She smiled.

But before they even made their way across the road, a car came. Brittany saw it, and stopped, frozen in fear and thoughts. What if it hit her, or worse? She couldn't make her legs move her, as if they just locked then and there. Alvin's eyes were wide. He leaped for her, pulling her away. Second time in a week he had saved her, first when he lost him memory from Ryan, which still hurt Brittany's heart, and then now.

"Alvin thanks you!" She cried hugging him. He smiled at her wearily, his face still creased in confusion and his eyes lit up with pain. "What is it?" Alvin pulled up his arm, where stinging pain erupted from. There, blood eased its way out. "How…?"  
"I kinda knocked into the car and something sharp cut me. I'll be fine." Alvin shrugged, he wasn't worried. It was just a small cut. Brittany eyed him for a second, her stare hard and cold.

"You need to be more careful!" She boomed, waving her arms.

"You do too." He said silently, as if he were drifting off. "You're the one that almost got hit by a car."

"So? At least I am not the one who hit it saving someone else." Brittany glared at him, her heart stopping, then beating, then stopping again. She didn't know what to think.

Alvin did though. Then his eyes widen.

"Wait… is that what the reporters meant..?" Brittany's heart actually stopped for a second, her whole world just coming to an end. "They meant you were… lying to me Britt?" Brittany's eyes widened in horror.

"No, I mean yes, I mean… maybe…?" Brittany replied in panic, everything seemed to darken for her, the world around her, the suns glow didn't seem to reach her anymore.

"So, what, they were… telling the truth? I believed you Brittany. I thought you were my best friend. I thought I actually remembered the real you." Alvin said, closing his eyes and clenching his hands into fists.

"No, Alvin, please let me explain. I'm so, so sorry. I just… I..," She stopped, she actually had no clue why she was lying. She was frozen, the heat around her that had once beat on her back was no gone, the coldness in Alvin's heart caused her own insides to frost over, and she just gulped, tears rising up. "I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person…,"

"I just don't know what to do with you Brittany. Look, I know we weren't actually dating, but, I'm braking up with you. I should have know that everything we had was a lie." Alvin said, tears dripping down his cheek. He seemed hurt. Just hurt.

"I'm sorry Alvin. I never meant to hurt you-," But then, Alvin just gave her a strong stare. Did he hate her now too?

"Shut your mouth! You just a lying, deceiving diva! I should have known Britt, should have seen the signs! I don't want to talk to you right now. Not for a long time. Maybe not _ever!_ I… I _hate _liars Brittany!" With that, Alvin ran from sights, his thoughts racing.

_Why would she lie? Did she actually think she could cover her lies up that easily? I thought we had something together…. I guess not. I just want to go home, I want to be alone. _Alvin felt tears fall from his eyes. He wasn't the strong Alvin anymore, no. He was sensitive. And now, he fell to his knees, placing his head onto the ground. He couldn't believe it. Brittany had been lying to him. Maybe, he realized, ever since he woke up. He bit his lip until a drop of blood fell. He closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He just couldn't do anything anymore.


	9. Chapter 9: The Undying Truth

**A/N: This Chapter contains a lot of drama and a little surprise down at the end so um… BEWARE! You can read now… lol…**

**Chapter 9: The Undying Truth **

Alvin stayed like that, for hours, just laying his head on the ground. The grass underneath his curled body was warm now, warmed by his body heat. He had secretly watched Brittany leave. She seemed hurt. But then again, it was all her fault. If she hadn't lied, he wouldn't be mad. If she had told the truth, she would still have him. But, she made the wrong choice. Alvin bit his lip, keeping it from trembling, tears rolling down his cheek. He tried to remember, to remember the past they once shared together. But he couldn't.

"I can't do it," He muttered out in the cold night air, shivering in his own sadness, "I'm too weak." Then, he flashed back to something.

_He remembered standing in a chipmunk sized house, with small pink flowers covering it. Brittany looked at him sadly; Alvin just looked to his feet. _

"_I think I know why Dave hasn't found us yet," Alvin said sadly, his insides seemed hard, and sad. Brittany froze for a second, shocked, and then she turned to look at him with her dazzling sky blue eyes. _

"_Really, why?" She asked staring at him intently. _

"_Because he's not even looking," He replied sadly, looking down at the ground. _

"_Why wouldn't he look for us Alvin?" She asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes. He turned from her, walking down the path before stopping, unable to move any further._

"_Because I drive him crazy, you know the way Simon's been driving me crazy? I've been doing that to him, for years, no wonder he hates me." This time, Alvin's ears fell, and his eyes closed to hide his tears. He hated that thought, that Dave could hurt him. Brittany looked at him, sadly, as if she didn't know what to do. How to comfort him. But then, she placed a steady gentle hand onto his shoulder. _

"_I'm sure Dave is coming, I mean, he certainly loves Simon and Theodore." Alvin knew she was trying to cheer him up, but, it made him feel worse. Of course, Dave loved them. But just not him. _

Alvin blinked back to the present that had been was when they all had been shipwrecked, wasn't it? She had tried to comfort him, and then he remembered back to when she was showing him around the house.

_Alvin looked around, as if it had been the first time he had been there. But it wasn't. He had been living there for years, and now suddenly, he didn't remember any of it. Brittany seemed so priceless, like an exotic gem, and gentle like an ocean wave. But then again, she seemed strong like an ox and so precious, like a gentle summer breeze. _

"_So what do you think?" Brittany asked suddenly, her eyes staring into his. _

"_A-about what?" Alvin stuttered, feeling his cheeks turn a brilliant red. _

"_About everything." She replied, looking at him concerned. _

"_Well, it's been hard. I don't remember much except- never mind, it's stupid. I must have been weak." He whispered, his mouth tightening. _

"_You aren't weak Alvin. You weren't back then either. Your strong, that's one of your good qualities," _

Alvin's eyes swelled with tears at the memories. The first one he just remembered, uncovering the memory, but the second he had made, not so long ago. She had seemed just so nice then and now… now she didn't seem different from any other selfish girl that would do anything to get him. He frowned, and then bit his lip drawing blood once more.

"UGH!" He shouted into the crisp night air, tears slipping down once again. "I-I have to get away." He dashed off into the darkness, lost, confused, and alone. No one could help him. Not even Brittany. She may have seemed like a jerk to him, but he still loved her, more than anything. And it hurt. It hurt to love her. It hurt to feel this way, to feel as though he loved her so much it swelled his heart over filling it, and then have it feel empty and shallow as though he hated her guts.

With Brittany, she panted, opening the door to the house. She had just walked all the way home, but she didn't care how much her legs hurt, how many twigs were in her hair nor how many bruises and cuts she had gotten. She felt like death, but she didn't care. On the inside, she knew that Alvin felt worse. She wouldn't be surprised if he hated her.

What had she been thinking anyway, she couldn't go running around doing that kind of stuff, you know? How was he supposed to remember a thing like that? Had she honestly wanted him to remember a past she had made for him, something that had never happened? Well, it didn't matter now. He was gone, lost to her forever. And her sisters were too. At first the only ones she could turn to and now… now she had no one.

When Dave found out, what would he think? What would Simon and Theodore think? What would everyone think? Brittany knew what she thought. She hated herself. She hated herself deeply, like a rat hating a cat. The two animals didn't mix.

"I'm a terrible person." She whispered, placing her hands over her trembling mouth and tear filled eyes.

"Serves you right." Someone said in the darkness, approaching Brittany's stiff figure by the front door.

"Eleanor?" Brittany whispered her name as if it belonged to a dead family member and the ghost came back to her. She stared at Eleanor, trying to conceal her shattered heart and soul.

"I told you didn't I? To tell him the truth."

"I know, I-I… I was w-wrong." Brittany pried the words from her mouth. Never, ever, ever in her life had she had she admitted that. Not until now. But then again, she didn't feel like the same strong, confident Brittany. Now she felt more like a coward, weak, helpless and alone. Maybe that was what Alvin felt. Because of what she put him through. "I'm such a stupid idiot!" Eleanor watched her sister with interest, before turning.

"Look Brittany, I'm still really ticked but… let me just say that if you want to make things right, then you have to tell the truth."

"He knows the truth." Brittany growled back, clenching her fists. How was that supposed to help? It just didn't. She wanted to fall onto the ground and just cry until she couldn't breathe anymore and she had cried herself dry.

"But he needs to hear it from you. The real truth…." Gosh, when did she start sounding like those creepy old ladies from TV? But the real truth? He knew the real truth. She had lied, and that was the _undying_ truth. Brittany was a liar. A terrible, ugly liar. She couldn't ever make things right. Alvin wouldn't listen. Not today, not tomorrow, not in a thousand years. Never. She had her chance, to be with him for a life time, and even longer, but now it dried up like the rays of burning sunlight soaking up every single drop of water in the unforgiving desert.

Back with Alvin, things just couldn't get worse. His hair was filled with peddles and twigs. His lip still trembling, when he felt eyes on the back of his head. He turned, gasping. His stitches stung like a thousand bees as he stared at a tall man. He seemed to know Alvin, but Alvin just couldn't place his face…

"Hi." Alvin said, his voice filled with unforgettable tears.

"Alvin, what are you doing so far from home?" The man asked, he didn't seem concerned, not the way Dave would be, but he had asked. So why not tell? Alvin couldn't contain himself, he poured out what had happened, not everything, just what happened today. "Wait I don't understand, wouldn't you have known she was lying?"

"No, I wouldn't have remembered. I-I lost my memory." Alvin said, his cheeks burning.

"Well then I'm Ian Hawke!"

"Did I know you because I think I've heard your name from… somewhere?" Alvin whispered, glaring at the ground.

"Well yeah I um… I'm your manager."

"I thought Dave was."

"He was, but then two years ago, his whole gang even your brothers went against you, and you came to me. I helped you, and then you went through a solo career of singing. And then, he wanted you back because the chipmunks went down without you. So, he sent Brittany, and she made you lose your memory and that's what happened." Ian lied, with a smirk. Alvin seemed to buy it, and if he did, that mean that Ian would have him all to himself. And, he would make sure that unlike Brittany, he wouldn't find out. And if he did, there would be no way out….


	10. Chapter 10: Heartbreak Station

**Okay before you read this chapter, I could use some advice. Someone instant messaged me on Yahoo that I **_**don't **_**know. They said: Here's the free website I was talking out. (Wink face) I don't know them, or what their speaking of, should I tell my dad? **

**Chapter Ten: Heartbreak Station **

The man, Ian Hawke, strode over to the car parked on the side of the rode. It was a deep navy blue with a million sparkles all over it. Alvin felt himself shudder at a slight breeze, and thanked God mentally for allowing him to meet his manager so that he could climb into his blazing hot vehicle. He scrambled up the steps nearly tripping over his own feet and settled down nicely on the passenger's seat. Ian sighed, closing the door and locking it as he looked around from all directions as if he expected a large man with a gun to come up.

"Everything okay…?" Alvin asked, tilting his head as he looked over him. His mind brought him back to Ian, and this man certainly wasn't him. Pursing his lips he eyed the man closely. Biting his lip, he realized that this man couldn't even pass as a man, more like a human like gorilla. His head was covered in thick raven hair that curled in a giant mess; his face in a scowl position as he sat tapped his long chipped fingernails on the steering wheel restlessly. His eyes were frantic and a shade of chocolate brown, and boy was he hairy. Alvin shuddered in disgust.

"Yeah, Alvin my man 'munk."

"You aren't Ian, so who are you exactly?" Alvin narrowed his eyes, frowning at him deeply. He felt his heart skipping a beat, if this wasn't Ian, who was he and why had he lied? He gulped, the only reasons he could think of ended up with him dead on the side of the rode. He felt sweat dampen his fur, and created a smell. The man sighed, frustrated.

"I thought you lost your memory." He groaned out in a rough scratchy voice. Alvin's nose twitched as did his tail, biting his lower lip, he closed his eyes. He thought, searching through the files of faces that he had seen. But then, he realized in awe, that he hadn't seen this man in his entire life.

"I did Mr. Einstein, but then I remembered how Ian looked- ironically- and you don't look anything like him. Nothing." Alvin declared, shaking as he looked over to the door that was locked tight. Alvin swore that the walls began to close in on him, his breath became shallow and frantic, and he felt as though he couldn't breathe. "Who are you?" Alvin asked again, his voice becoming increasingly high and full of worry.

"I'm your worst nightmare kid. Now stay here and keep your mouth shut, and do as I say or else." The man threatened, giving Alvin a nasty glare as he snarled. Alvin grunted, folding his arms, feeling a bit of his rebellious side returning to him.

"Or else what? You going to throw me in a cage of fairies?"

"Or else things will get… how to put it? Ugly." He growled, as he turned the silver key to the car. It groaned for a second, before it made a loud boom sound that rattled Alvin's insides, and before he knew it, he flew up. Fortunately, he had his seat belt on him just tight enough for catch him. Shaking from the recent events, he gulped. One thought entered his mind that swarmed with questions and confusion, _well… at least things can't get uglier than him…. _He thought, mostly trying to cheer himself up. He did chuckle slightly, but he couldn't ignore the knot that tied in his stomach.

"What do you want with me?" he asked, trying to steady his voice, but instead it sounded strained and filled with panic. The huge man, who Alvin nicknamed Reject, howled in laughter. He clutched his sides, almost rolling in the driver's seat before pushing on the pedal. As he began to drive the rusty, barely working car down the street, he huffed.

"I'm just kidnapping ya, nothing bad nothing personal either. I just want some of ya money, you know, ransom. Or are you too spoiled and dumb to think?" The man asked gravely, a tone of teasing hinted in his voice rolled in the rough one he heard earlier. He shook his head, trying to relieve it of all the pain. "And if you don't do as I say, and stay quiet, then let's just say Brittany will get it." Alvin felt a sharp pain pierce his heart, but then he realized it was his emotions, he loved her so much, and it hurt. It hurt to know that he called her a liar the last time he saw her. The last time he might ever see her.

**With Brittany: **

She curled in a ball on the couch, Eleanor's words echoing in her mind, followed by Alvin's, and then repeating. She wiped some of the drying tears from her eyes, and blinked slowly trying to squeeze the tears away from her. She frowned, her mouth in a tight line.

"Brittany everything okay?" she heard someone call, she groaned, rolling her head allowing her long auburn hair to roll on her should. She had pulled the ponytail out, leaving her hair down. She peered over the couch, looking into the ocean blue eyes of Simon.

"Si, you don't… hate me..? Or do you not know?" Brittany asked in almost a whisper, her voice small and less confident. Simon tilted his head, looking at her. She seemed… changed. Instead of the confident radiant eyes of hers, he saw unconfident sorrowful eyes shining as they looked at his own. Instead of the happy smile she wore to tell you how much she loved in life, she wore a deep tight frown. He sighed, hoping she wasn't changed forever, changed just like Alvin was after the… incident.

"I know," He began with a sigh, "but I don't hate you. I heard everything. I just thought you could use some company." Brittany looked at him, her lip beginning to quiver. "Come on, your cold. Let me just…," He wrapped his arm around her, and she placed her head on Simon's shoulder. Neither one of them had a romantic interest in each other, but knowing that this would comfort her, Simon did it. Brittany let her tears fall onto his hoodie, as her body shook violently with tears. "Shush, it's okay I swear."

"Alvin hasn't even come home yet and it's what… six in the morning? I-I-I'm concerned. I mean… um.. what if… he's all alone out there, like I was before you came out Si?" She whispered in a stammer, the way Jeanette did when she felt unsure. This pierced Simon's heart, she had changed. She morphed from the confident, happy, beautiful, girl to a shy, insecure, sad girl that was nearly as pretty.

"Don't be like that. Don't be insecure or shy Britt. That's not you. What happened to you?" Simon whispered, his forehead creasing in worry. Brittany felt tears fall from her eyes quicker.

"Alvin…. Eleanor… J-Jeanette… the world happened t-to me… Si." She cried into his shoulder, and he patted her back, unsure of what else to do. Then, he thought that maybe if he just got her to calm down the way he did to Jean then… maybe she'd stop crying for at least a second. He lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes with great meaning.

"Don't let them bring you down. Got it? You see... the world it's like… hmm… like an ant colony. Each ant is so small in this world and, some of them get picked on by the bigger ants. Right? So then, they get pushed away. But what they need to realize… like you… is that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Simon said, pushing his black rimmed glasses up. "And that you're beautiful, just the way you are and that you shouldn't let what others think change you. I know that I loved-," Then he stopped, realizing who was standing there, watching, mouth gaping. In realization he mouthed her name, 'Jeanette…?'

"Si… um…. I-I-I… I should just go now and leave you two alone." She ran from them, out the door as quick as her legs could carry her. Had she just heard that, heard him say those things to Brittany like he… was in love with her? She sobbed; he was in love with that monster for a sister? She couldn't help but think of Brittany as a monster now, she was ready to forgive her from the moment that happened, but Eleanor didn't let her talk to her. Just as she was about to, she heard them together. "She is a monster, stealing Si from me because Alvin ran from her!"

She ran into the library, panting as she had run two blocks, and collapsed on the floor in a heap of fur, tears, and gasping breaths. Everything bad that happened was Brittany's fault. Even Alvin losing his memory. It was **HER** fault that Alvin hated her now. It was **her **fault that now… Jeanette lost her one true love, Simon. _Forever. _

**So I hope you liked it….. you shouldn't have doubted me. My story is full of twists and turns and, (just realized this) life lessons. I was able to put what… three life lessons in there… four…? I don't know. But let this chapter remind you: Never trust a stranger. Thanks. **


	11. Chapter 11: A date with Theonor

**Chapter 11: A Date with Theonor/ Troubles with Simonette **

Brittany just couldn't believe what had just happened. Had Jeanette thought….thought that Simon and her had feelings for each other? Or that she was trying to steal Simon? Brittany shook her head, Simon was only comforting her, and how did Brittany make a mess everywhere she went? Her lip trembled.

"I-I am so sorry Simon. It's my entire fault!" She cried into her hands, her mind completely changing. Everything that that happened, everything to occur… she sighed. She really _did _change, she didn't know if it was better or worse, or if it was forever or until everything was over with. She bit her lip, feeling her chest tighten.

"No, it's my fault. I did make it look like we were together, or at least have feelings for each other. I won't blame you for anything." Simon said, wiping Brittany's tears away. She smiled at him through her glassed over eyes and sighed.

"I just made a mess out of everything, and for my own selfish reasons. Eleanor was right, I should have told him the truth to begin with! And, not only that, but he still isn't here, Eleanor and Jeanette won't talk to me and now, Jeanette is somewhere in town probably crying her heart out, because of _me._" Brittany sighed; she couldn't believe that past events. Alvin losing his memory, their wonderful breath taking date…. Everything was fine until… all of this happened. She didn't know why it all seemed to be because of her, it's like wherever she goes, sadness and heart ache follows.

Simon gave her a saddened glance. She did have a point, it was because of her. But, in way, it was everyone's fault. Everyone had a share in the massive amount of heart break and drama occurring. He couldn't just push all the blame onto her shoulders because, eventually, it'll get so heavy, it'll destroy her. And, it was already beginning to destroy her. She reminded him of an insecure, shy, unsure school girl. Kinda like Jeanette, but different, and in a bad way, because she was changing into that girl because of bad reasons. Because she thought everything was _her _fault.

"No," Simon said stiffly, "Just no Brittany. You can't blame everyone on yourself. Everyone had a part in what happened, everyone helped out in the heartbreak and sadness to occur, and you can't just blame yourself, so sit up tall and hold your head high, because you've been tougher than any other girl I've ever known." Simon said, giving her a wide smile, "And I don't want you to change because you had some bad days. Everyone makes mistakes, it's just up to you to fix them."

Brittany listened, shocked. She couldn't believe her ears. Then, she smiled.

"You know what Simon? You're right. Come on, we need to fix some heart breaks," Then she clutched her own heart, "and then we need to fix mine and Alvin's."

**With Eleanor: **

Eleanor couldn't believe it. No matter how much drama was going on, Theodore and Eleanor's relationship had remained untouched. And now, it was time for their first date. Maybe, soon Theo would ask her to be his girlfriend! She threw some of her cloths onto the ground, unsure what to wear.

"Hmm, this looks good. I wonder what Brittany would say…," Eleanor trailed off. Brittany, her big sister that used to help her pick out cloths for her dates. She just couldn't believe that Brittany was still sitting on that couch, probably still stealing Simon from Jeanette. Yeah, Eleanor heard. Jeanette called her, maybe twenty minutes ago? She didn't know. But she heard loud noises come from down there, and she was a little scared to go down there. She didn't know what to expect.

She looked down at a sparkling green dress with had a ribbon around the waist, it had some pink flowers on it too. She put on a touch of make-up on, and she let her hair hand lose. She waved her golden hair around a bit and put some ribbons in it with flowers attached to them. She twirled and smiled to herself. She looked like mother nature threw up on her, but she still looked beautiful. No, she looked dazzling.

She tip toed down the stairs, knocking on the room door. She listened, wondering if Theodore was still in there getting dressed. She got no reply. She looked at her spring green cell phone and began to dial his number when she heard Brittany.

"Great Simon, you look fantastic!" Brittany exclaimed, her voice made her sound proud.

"Thanks Brittany, you look good too. Shall we go?" Simon asked, and she imagined him holding out his arm in a tux, waiting for Brittany to walk out with him to their date. Should she tell Jeanette? Later. First of all, her heart was shattered enough as it was, and Eleanor had a date to attend. But still, she couldn't help but fume over Simon. She dialed Theodore's number and it rang a few times before it finally stopped.

"Hello?" Theodore said in a small, weak voice. He sounded unsure, and Eleanor just smiled as she imagined how he looked. She swallowed hard, trying not to giggle and sound lovesick. Even though, in truth, she was so lovesick it wasn't even funny.

"Hi Theo, it's me. You didn't forget about the date tonight did you? You're supposed to take me there in five minutes." Eleanor said sweetly, trying to keep the frantic tone from her voice. Did she do a good job? Uh…. You really don't want to know.

"Oh right. Sorry, Dave called and I had to go to the store and buy some fish. Did you know we celebrate lent?" Theodore asked, sounding confused. Eleanor was confused too, was he still carrying on about that little lie she made up when she was nervous to ask him out, or was he serious? She laughed at it.

"Oh, so you'll be here soon then right?"

"Yeah, just a second."

"Theo, please don't let go of me," She heard a girl sniff, and Eleanor's face paled. Is that why he lied about lent? He was with another girl? She felt her chest tighten. And they all say he is so innocent! Now look at him, he isn't innocent at all! That's when it hit her, her plan to get that lying Theo back….

**With Theo: **

"Theo, who were you talking to?" Jeanette asked him as soon as he hang up. Theodore looked at her tear filled eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"Eleanor, I have to go on a date with her soon. Sorry Jean, I can take you home back that is it." Theodore sighed, holding up his hand for her to help her up. Jeanette sniffed again and wiped her eyes. Theodore didn't ask why she was so sad, and Jeanette guessed it was either because he didn't want to bother her or asking her never crossed his mind. That's when he realized he never hung up on Eleanor, was she still there?

"Ellie you there?" Theodore asked, holding the phone up to his ear. He heard Eleanor take a deep, angered breath.

"Are you with another girl? Is that it Theo?" Eleanor growled and he was startled. Was she going to start that? Okay, Brittany and Alvin and Simon and Jeanette maybe be having problems, but he wasn't going to allow them to have any either. He was just going to explain that he was helping Jeanette out in her time of need.

"It's just Jeanette. I'm just walking her home, not what you think." Theodore said and he heard Eleanor gasp. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was thinking at this moment, but he felt his jaw tighten. Was Jeanette going to mindlessly ruin this first date for them both, or will everything work out fine. He heard Eleanor about to reply, was she going to let it go?

"Theo…."


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets Unleashed

**Chapter 12: Secrets Unleashed **

"Ugh Simon my feet hurt," Brittany groaned. Her icy blue eyes were clouded with sadness as she rubbed her aching feet. Her heart was racing in her chest. Where was Alvin? Where had he gone? She hadn't seen him for hours. Simon placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Where did you see him last?" Simon asked quietly. Brittany moved a piece of hair behind her ears and looked up. The sun high in the sky in the late afternoon, she huffed a sigh.

"Over here," Brittany beckoned Simon to follow her as she dashed off on all fours into the tall grass. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, determination in her heart. She had to find Alvin. To tell her she's sorry. To breathe in his welcoming scent one last time, to look into his eyes. She wanted him to tell her that he forgives her. She wanted him to pull his strong, comforting arms around her waist and for him to pull her close. She wanted _him_. Alvin Seville.

Brittany skidded to a stop and stood up on her legs. She panted at her forceful running and waited for Simon to catch up. Soon she heard his soft footsteps as they grew louder as he drew nearer. She finally saw him in the distance and waved him over. Once Simon was by her side she sighed.

"I saw him right here," She said softly. "He ran into this field after I-I hurt him. But what if he isn't around here?"

"Then we'll call Dave to look around town. Simple Brittany. Alvin couldn't have gone that far. I promise everything will be okay," Simon whispered to her. Brittany managed to smile at him weakly. "Alright let's start looking." Brittany nodded gently and ran off. She looked in the thickets of bushes and even behind the Rose Bush. Although she ended up getting pricked by a few thorns from time to time.

As time went on, she lost more hope. She even climbed up to the highest branch of a tree she could without falling to find him. Finally, she sat in the shade of a tree, her eyes glassed over. She let out shaky breaths as Simon sat next to her.

"He isn't here," She said in a weak tear filled voice, "he ran away because of me, I just know it. I'm a terrible person Si. I-I lied to him. I made my sister's hate me. I made him lose him memory. If it wasn't for me, Ryan would have never hurt him. It's all my fault." She sobbed. She put her head onto his shoulder and cried her heart out. Leaving an unsure Simon to pat her back and try his best to comfort his friend.

**With Eleanor: **

"Theodore if you had just told me it was Jeanette I wouldn't have worried. Don't scare me like that again," She said in a warning voice. She heard Theodore sigh in relief along with Jeanette on the other side.

"Be right there for our date Ellie, I'll drop off Jeanette and pick you up and go." Theodore said in his innocent voice. Eleanor giggled joyfully as she hung up and ran down the stairs squealing in excitement. And to think without Brittany this wouldn't have happened! Brittany. That's a name Eleanor hadn't said in a while. Eleanor looked at her feet and sighed. She really did miss her sister. More than anything else. But Brittany did steal Simon. It was her that broke Alvin's and Jeanette's heart. Maybe she got what she deserved. Brittany wasn't even her sister anymore.

"_Brittany Seville is dead to me._" Eleanor whispered softly to herself. Suddenly she heard the door ring, jumping up she ran to the door and opened it wide. Theodore grinned at her and hugged her from around the waist. Eleanor smiled, feeling safe in his arms. "Theodore I… I…," She began softly.

"You what Ellie?" He whispered to her with hopeful eyes.

"I love you."

**With Brittany: **

It had been an hour since she and Simon trudged off to look for Jeanette. They both knew she probably caught up with one of their siblings and ended up being dropped off at home. The only thought that kept Brittany going was the thought that maybe- just maybe Alvin would be there. Waiting for her to come home. Waiting for her with open arms. Maybe he was. Or maybe he did runaway. Maybe he was gone. For good, and it was all her fault.

Brittany looked up and saw their house in the distance. Simon leaped up and ran off, a skip in his step. Brittany showed less joy, although a hopefulness returned to her clouded eyes. She ran toward the house, following close behind Simon. By the time Brittany reached the door, Simon had already ran inside.

Brittany paused and pursed her lips. She felt a pair of eyes on her back and quickly she turned. She squinted seeing a truck. It was silver and she thought she saw a flash of golden-brown eyes. She felt herself pause. They reminded her of Alvin's. But it couldn't be. What would he be doing in a jeep? She shook her head and took a deep breath. _You only imagined it Britt. _She stepped inside.

"You liar!" She heard Jeanette's voice scream. Brittany paused. Those words. She remembered being called that herself. But she deserved it. Not Simon. Simon hadn't done anything wrong. She curled her hands into fists and crept toward Jeanette and Simon.

"I'm telling the truth, we didn't do anything."

"Jeanette," Brittany screamed. "Simon didn't do anything wrong. I swear. He was trying to help me find Alvin and I was helping him find you. He wanted to apologize for making you think there was something between us and I… just had to tell Alvin something." Brittany said, her voice lowered to a whisper as she went on. Jeanette's eyes softened.

"I-is that true Si?" Jeanette whispered. Simon nodded gently. Jeanette threw herself onto him and sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I really thought you liked Brittany. I'm so sorry Si. You're probably mad at me for being such an idiot!"

"No Jeanette. I'll always forgive you." Simon whispered, looking into Jeanette's violet eyes. The two leaned forward and Brittany smiled as their lips pressed against each other's. She sighed.

"At least they can be happy," She whispered as she stepped outside. She sighed and felt tears in her eyes. "Where are you Alvin? Why aren't you here to hold me and tell me it's okay? I-I love you so much!" She sniffed as she felt a tear drop. Suddenly she noticed a slip of paper by the door mat. She raised an eyebrow and opened it.

_Dear Brittany Seville, _

_If you want to see Alvin again meet us at the end of Oak Dr. If you aren't there by midnight in five days, Alvin will pay. With his life. Don't forget to bring us 1,000 dollars. _

_-J. _


	13. Chapter 13: A New Friend?

**Guys! I am so, so sorry I didn't update for so long! :O Anyways, here the next chapter!**

**Chapter 13: A New Friend?**

Brittany's mouth hung open in surprise. Alvin must have been kidnapped. She trembled at the thought, letting out a soft whimper. "This is your entire fault!" She hissed to herself in anger. She stood up, her eyes sweeping over the note over and over. "Five days…?"

She couldn't wait five days. Her shoulders slumped as she ran into the house, careful not to interrupt Simon and Jeanette's little make out session. She made a face at the thought as she went up the stairs into her room. Where was she even going to get the money? Sure she was famous, but she was only fifteen! Dave would never give her nearly that much.

She paced in her room, her icy blue eyes wide in thought. She shook her head and grabbed her wallet. She folded the note carefully and placed it inside. Then she flopped on her bed, staring straight up at her ceiling as if it were a TV. "My life is just perfect isn't it?" Brittany growled to herself sarcastically. "I bet everyone wants to be me…"

**Theodore:**

Theodore's eyes widened in surprise, having not expecting those words in particular to come from Eleanor's mouth. But they did. She said she loved him! His green eyes sparkled in joy as he glanced down at the chipette hugging him tightly. He was too surprised to say anything. He just stood there, gapping down at her.

Eleanor looked up and immediately paled slightly. Her forehead wrinkled in worry, wondering if she had said the wrong this at the wrong time.

"O-oh Theo, you don't love me back do you? Oh no! I've just ruined everything did I? I-I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…" She was about to run off, when a gentle hand grabbed hers, lacing their fingers together. He smiled softly and shook her head.

"That's not it at all! Eleanor, I love you too! But… this is our first date. We haven't even gotten there yet! Let's not rush this okay?" He whispered to her gently, gazing down at her with love filled eyes. Eleanor's eyes lit up and her smile returned. She held onto him tightly, giving him the biggest hug he'd ever received. He sighed, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Alright, I understand." Eleanor released Theodore and held her hand out for him to take. "Shall we attend our date?" Theodore smiled sweetly and took her hand in his.

"We shall!"

**Jeanette: **

Simon pulled away from her, and Jeanette smiled slightly. She blushed under her fur and she was sure it showed. She hid her face in his sweater and gave a soft sigh.

"I can't believe I almost love you… over something so silly and stupid!" She scolded herself, shaking her head in shame. Her voice was slightly muffled as she clung to him, hoping he'd never leave her again. Simon glanced down at her with his ocean blue eyes and hugged her softly.

"It's alright. I can understand. You made a mistake. Everyone does, Jean. I forgive you okay? I wasn't even mad in the first place just… hurt. That you didn't believe me, that I like _you _and _only _you." He whispered into her ear softly, making Jeanette smile even wider.

"Great! O-oh! I should apologize to Brittany." Jeanette ran from Simon and ran up to her room, assuming Brittany probably went in there to sulk in her sadness. She knocked on the door quietly, biting her lower lip nervously as she awaited an answer. She heard a small voice say 'come in' and she pushed the door open. "Hi Britt," She whispered as she stepped into the room.

Brittany gave her sister a small, halfhearted wave before returning her gaze back to the ceiling. Her eyes were no longer bright and cheery, but dulled with overwhelming sadness. Her hair was loose and crazy, but for once Brittany didn't even seem to care. Brittany's cheeks were stained and wet with fresh tears. Her clothes were dirty, and covered in grass stains.

Jeanette had never seen her sister so upset in her life. She looked down at her feet and sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry, for blaming you. I should have known that nothing was going on between you two I-I… I don't know. I guess I just let my paranoia get the best of me." Brittany didn't reply. She just stayed curled up on her bed, looking depressed.

Jeanette slowly crept toward her saddened sister, sitting on the bed beside her. "What's the matter Brittany? Is it Alvin?" At the sound of Alvin's name, Brittany's ears twitched and her frown became deeper, her eyes filling with tears. She let out a soft sob and Jeanette become alarmed. What was she supposed to do?

"Oh! Oh! You're crying… um… um… don't cry. Please." She whispered taking her older sister into her arms and holding her tight. She fixed Brittany's hair, knowing Brittany would greatly appreciate it. Wiping away her tears from her cheeks, she gave a reassuring smile. "Alvin is fine I know it. He probably just went somewhere to blow off steam. You know how he is."

"I know how he _used _to be. Jean, am I the only one who remembers he has no memory?! I'm just saying, what if he got hurt? What if we never see him again? It would be my fault! _Mine! _I never wanted to hurt him and I did. I did hurt him. Not only him, but you and Simon, and Ellie and Theo. Everyone! I'm a disgrace to the family… Eleanor was right." Brittany sobbed, her eyes clouded with grief. Jeanette sat there speechless. What was she supposed to do? Her she was trying to comfort her sister, but Brittany wouldn't let her! She wouldn't let her cheer her up.

She sat there for a second, hugging the crying chipette tightly in her arms. Then her grip loosened and she placed Brittany on her bed.

"Brittany no," She said softly yet firmly. "No, you know that isn't true. You aren't a disgrace to the family. You are so talented and beautiful, Mom and Dad would be so proud. You've taken care of me and Eleanor in time our times of need and distress. Sure, sometimes you can be a little selfish and hotheaded, but that doesn't mean that you're not kind. Because you are! You're so sweet and caring when you want to be. No one's forgotten about Alvin's problem, but he is still the same Alvin. He's just a little more… careful then he used to be. But who can blame him? I bet you he's just fine." Brittany listened to Jeanette's every word. When she was sure that Jeanette had finished she let a small weak smile tug at her lips.

"I guess you're right." Though her stomach tightened in knots and flopped around nervously. If only Jeanette realized that Alvin was kidnapped. He probably wasn't alright at all. But Jeanette was trying so hard to cheer her up, the least she could do was act grateful, especially since Jeanette was basically the only sister she had left. Because Eleanor still never wanted to see her, but who can blame her for that?

**Alvin: **

Alvin was curled up in a closet, his golden-brown eyes wide with fear. He'd been locked up in here for hours, he was sure. What was Brittany doing? Was she worried? What about the others? Did they even notice that he was gone?! He shook his head, keeping it from wandering.

Suddenly the door of the closet cracked open and his ears twitched. He glanced up at the hairy man who had kidnapped him. The kidnapper gave Alvin a toothy grin before handing him a water cap filled with water for him to drink, and another one filled with a small amount of food. Alvin eyed it wearily, not sure if he should eat it or not. He was sure that it had some kind of poison in it or something. Stranger danger right, oh wait, he's a little late for that isn't he?

He took the caps anyways and placed them down on the floor in front of him.

"Well are you going to eat it?" His kidnapper hissed, narrowing his eyes. Alvin simply shrugged. "I spent thirty minutes of my precious time getting that for you so you don't die before I can use you for my purpose! It's not poisoned or anything, so drink and eat up!"

"How do I know it's not poisoned and you aren't lying to me?"

His kidnapper rolled his eyes and took the cap drinking all the water from it and then eating the food from his other.

"There! Now do you believe me?" Alvin quietly nodded as the kidnapper huffed.

"Now I have to get you more food and water! Next time, I'm just going to let you starve okay?" He snapped before locking the closet door again. Alvin was once again left in the darkness, and he curled up in the corner. He shivered, feeling as though the walls were closing in on him. His breath was shaky and he covered his eyes.

He wanted Brittany. He wanted her to be beside him comforting him so bad. But no, he left her. He left her broken and crying. What had he done? He had ruined everything! Everything was fine until he snapped at her… Alvin sighed quietly, a small tear slipping down his cheek.

"You're an idiot Alvin! You should have forgiven her." He hissed to himself coldly, shaking his head. His scar had begun to sting again, but he didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care. He was too sad, to filled with regret and fear to do so. He chewed on the inside of the cheek.

Alvin tried desperately to get his mind off things, but that's kind of hard to do when you're trapped in a closet in a stranger's house or whatever-it-is. The door opened again and his food and water was placed before him again.

This time though, he picked the cap with water and drank the water quickly and gratefully. The water washed done his dry throat making him sigh happily. He moved onto his food, eating it quickly and shoving it into his mouth. He hadn't eaten in at least a day and half or so now. And of course, he was starved. He wasn't used to not having food.

The door closed again, and Alvin closed his eyes curling up on the floor. Then he heard it, a small voice.

"Are you Alvin Seville?" The voice whispered, causing Alvin to jump.

"Y-yes and you," He asked quietly, fright once again filling his body. It caused him to shudder in absolute fear. Then he saw them two deep, dark blue eyes that shined in fear, much like his own. The girl's eyelashes were long and elegant looking, her golden hair soft and smooth. Her voice was gentle and smooth, and made you feel calm-almost as if in a trance when she spoke. Her tail was long and bushy, the fur fluffy and beautiful.

"I'm Lillian, though everyone just calls me Lil. I'm a squirrel from the band, The Squirrelettez. We're pretty popular. He kidnapped me and trapped me here. He's using me to rob banks and then afterwards, for ransom. All he wants is money. The greedy old man," Lil murmured softly, brushing her hair behind her ear. It just reached past her shoulders. She was absolutely beautiful, stunning even, Alvin could say. But she was nothing compared to his Brittany. Or… Brittany. She's not really his anymore is she?

"Oh… I know how that feels. I mean, we're basically on the same boat. Only I haven't been used to rob anyone yet. Wait- he's going to use us to rob the banks?!" Lil nodded slowly, a frown plastered to her face. She looked cute even when frowning.

"Yes he is. He just wants money. Money, money, money, that's all he cares for besides himself!" She hissed, her hands clenching into fists.

"Lil, you better not be talking bad about me again!" The man grumbled, kicking the door and making a loud thud, causing Lillian and Alvin to jump and hold onto each other, hoping for comfort.

"Please help me Alvin. I don't want to be in here anymore. I've been in here the longest… because he believes I'm the most skilled at robbing. I've been here for half a year and I don't know how much longer I'll last!" Alvin looked at her with sad eyes, before nodding.

"I'll help you get out of here Lil. I promise!"

**Ooh! So Ellie and Theo do love each other. Jeanette and Simon are officially made up, Brittany's depressed… Alvin is trapped in a closet with a squirrel named Lil. So what do you think of Lil? She good, bad, somewhere in between? **


End file.
